Just to See You Smile
by miss selah
Summary: So I told you that I was happy for you. And given the chance I'd lie again Unrequite Hojo Kagome


**_Just to see you smile_**

Hojo sighed deeply as he watched Kagome out to lunch. _He_ had been here again… the man in red… Kagome had tried to make him go away, so that she could do her work… he had seen it. But no. The man in red had just sat there and waited patiently for Kagome to get out of class.

Hojo had used to wonder where Kagome went all the time. There was no way anyone was _that_ sick. Especially not his Kagome Higurashi, prefect attendance record up until this last year. Pretty, smart Kagome. Who somehow ended up with _him_.

No, Hojo wouldn't do anything to stop their relationship. But as he swept the classroom, he took a quick glance out the window. Se was sitting down there with him, sharing her lunch with him, smiling, laughing, screaming something- look at that, the bastard fell flat on his face- and comforting him with a pat on the head as she smiled down at him.

Hojo smiled. _That smile._ It was what had made her catch his attention all those years ago, back in elemantary school. Kagome probably didn't even remember him. It was before her father died, before she had to move to Tokyo. They had both been in the same elementary school in Kyoto. He remembered the day when she had first showed up. He was in second grade, she in first. Her mother and father had both been with her then, her mother pregnant with Souta. Kagome was holding each of her parents hands, and she gave them each the brightest smile he had ever seen.

The same smile she now bestowed upon _him_.

Hojo also remember the first time he had seen her cry. It had near about boke his heart. The teacher ha gotten a call. There had been a car accident. Her mother and her father were on their way home from dropping the kids off- Kagome to second grade, Souta, the babysitters, when they were hit. Her mom was in the hospital… but her father was no longer alive.

Kagome had simply frozen. He hadn't heard the news until later that day, but when he saw the teacher talking to Kagome, and she suddenly froze… well, it had almost been more than he could handle.

Kagome had gone to live with her grandfather then. He didn't think that he would have ever seen her face again… her smile.

But when he too moved to Tokyo, thanks to his father's job, and realized that in the next year, she would be coming to his high school, his heart had done a strange sort of twist. He remembered her. And as soon as he had seen her, he knew that he would have to find a way to win her heart.

The opportunity hadn't shown up… not until she got her first "diesease." Hojo smield as he remembered. He had begged and pleaded with his parents to let him get her the gifts. His parents had allowed him to get a job at Wacdonald's, and Hojo used his first pay check to buy Kagome the best supplies he could find.

And when she smiled at him for the first time in years, he knew that it had all been worth it.

Hojo realized that he must have sat in the window staring longingly at her for a second too long, because in the next moment she froze and slowly turned to face him. Hojo didn't know what to do. He felt… well, slightly betrayed. He cared for Kagome… and there she was with _him._

Hojo tried to glare… he really did. But somehow it must have turned out as a smile, because that's what she sent him.

He watched her grab the arm of the man in red and she began to pull him towards the classrooms.

Hojo froze up. _She was bringing him_ here? _To this classroom? To meet_ him?! He wasn't sure what to do. Sure, he couldn't really challene the man's claim on Kagome, as _he_ had neverhad a claim on here, but still… it was Kagome. Ever since they were kids, he had thought that one day, when they were older, he would make her his wife or something…

"Hojo-kun?" Kagome asked as she opeend the door. "I want to introduce my friend to you." Hojo looked around. He was dirty, covered head to toe in chalk board powder and dust from the floor. Of all the days to introduce the man in red to him, it had to be the one day he looked harmless as a lamb.

"Okay, Higurashi-san." Hojo told her, proud that his voice didn't betray his emotions.

Kagome opened the door all the way, and Hojo was surprised to see that the man in red was not only handsome- much more handsome than Hojo could ever even hope to be- but built. Even through the strange Haori, it was obvious that the man could win any fight that he wanted. He had a certain bad boy look about him… but a smile on his face when he looked at Kagome that softened his eyes.

Hojo wondered if he knew that his eyes did that.

"Hojo-kun, this is Inuyasha." Kagome said as she gestured Inuyasha in front of her. Inuyasha held out one hand- Hojo wondered momentarily who in the world he grew his nails out so long- and Hojo promptly took it.

"Hello, Hojo-_kun_." Inuyasha hissed out, not even bothering with trying to conceal his contempt for Hojo. Hojo couldn't blame him- after all, he hated him too.

"Inuyasha." Hojo said, trying to crush his fingers in his hold. But Inuyasha only smirked and returned the force ten-fold. Hojo winced and fought to not go to his knees.

"Inuyasha, knock it off." Kagome said as she shook her head. "Well, Hojo, I wanted you to meet him. Inuyasha and I…"

Hojo knew that she was going to say it. Of course, he wished his damndest that she would stop right there. _Please don't finish… please don't tell me that you're with him!_

"…We're getting married." Inuyasha finished for her, his tone a bit territorily. The grin he wore seemed to be condescending, as though he knew the love that Hojo had for Kagome, and was gloating his victory over him.

Hojo felt his stomach give in. He thought for sure he was going to throw up. His chance had passed. Kagome was gone forever.

Hojo forced a smile on to his face. He held out his hand once more and shook Inuyasha's with renewed vigor. "Good for you two! I'm happy you could be happy!"

Hojo knew by the look of relief on her face, the tears of joy in her eyes, that it had been the answering she had been hoping for. Hojo felt his heart shatter in to a million pieces as he watched them walk away, smiling and laughing together.

But he smiled.

After all, if she could be happy, it was all worth it.

After all, he loved her.


End file.
